Miley Get Your Fangs On
by AussieVampireBarbie
Summary: An unfortunate event at the beach leaves Miley with a brand new life change: she has become a vampire. How will she deal with life now that the impossible has happened. Currently working on the next chapter. This is my first story ever so I hope you like it!


_So this was kinda inspired from watching Vampire Diaries the other day. Basic vampire rules are prolonged exposure to the sun can kill but short-time just causes accelerated burning and moderate discomfort. Vampires have to be invited in a house, otherwise the get stopped at the doorway. And last but not least, the fangs are always visible and do not go away. This is my first fan fiction story ever so I hope you enjoy it. _

* * *

><p>Her senses started to come back slowly, starting with a great burst of light. She gasped for air as if she were holding her breath for hours. Slowly, she opened up her eyes, taking in her surrounds. How did she get here? The last thing she remembered was taking a late night stroll on the beach in front of her house then the memories started going fuzzy. But why was she out here all night long? She tried to sit up but went too fast. Her head started to spin and her senses were overloaded with intense light. The waves sounded like they were jet planes taking off at LAX. She could hear a couple having a conversation but when she looked around, there was nobody to be found. She slowly started to get up again balancing herself on the palm tree she was under. She stepped out into the sun and looked around. Why was the sun so intense all of a sudden and why did her skin felt like it was on fire? Shielding her eyes from the harsh sun, she quickly stumbled away in the direction of her house.<p>

**_Flashback_**

Miley Stewart was bored out of her mind Friday night. Lilly and Oliver abandoned her on a date to the movies even though Friday nights have always been Lily and Miley hang time. This was just one of the downsides to having you best friend in the world dating. She lazily flipped through the channels again for the billionth time but nothing was on. Bored out of her mind, Miley decided to take a walk down by the beach, maybe put her toes in the ocean for a while or brainstorm some lyrics for a new song. She ran to her room and grabbed a thin sweater and started walking towards Rico's shop. About ten minutes in, she got this strange sensation of someone watching her but there was nobody in miles. Strange, she thought, but kept walking. She found a cozy little palm tree cove and decided to sit and just listen to the waves. She always came to this secret little spot to write new songs, think about her mom, or just to get away from life. She closed her eyes and breathed in the salty sea air, relaxing and soaking up the moment. Then a twig broke nearby breaking her trance.

"H-Hello?" Miley stuttered. Anxiously, she checked around and there was still nobody in sight.

She went to turn back to head home when she turned around and was face to face with a shadowed man. His eyes almost seemed to glow in the iridescent moonlight and his smile was almost sinister like. That's when she noticed two little fangs in his upper jaw. She turned around to run but he somehow was already right there, blocking her path back home. He grabbed her before she could even start to scream and brought her closer. The last she remembered was a piercing pain in her neck before she passed out.

**_End of flashback_**

She ran into her driveway. Her memories were starting to come back from last night in bits and pieces. She remembered this man almost appearing out of nowhere and that he somehow had bitten her in the neck or something. I'm losing it she thought. She got to the door, found the spare key under the mat, and opened it. She was about to run inside when she smashed into what was like an invisible force field between the door and the house. She tried again but was welcomed by the strange field again. Great, another one of Jackson's dumb pranks.

"DADDY" she yelled. Her father came running down the stairs with Jackson trailing behind.

"Why can't I get into the house? And Jackson, if this is one of your stupid pranks, it's not funny" Miley yells as she tries desperately to get inside the house

"I don't know what the heck you're talking about but I didn't do anything, see?" Jackson walks through the doorway with ease and stands next to Miley. "Honestly Miles, I think your losing it."

Jackson walks back into the house with Miley following but yet again the field stops her.

"This isn't funny Jackson!" Miley complains as she pushed against the field with all her might.

"This isn't funny" Jackson mocks back.

"Ok you two knock it off!" Robbie says.

He grabs Miley's hand and tries to drag her into the house but he can't get her past the doorframe. Robbie walks outside and walks back in with no problem. Starting to get irritated by this joke, he yells, "Ok that's enough, Miley get in here now and stop messing around."

Miley gives a running start and bolts through the doorway as if it were normal the entire time. Miley looks stunned as she flipped over the couch and landed in a little ball.

"Always overreacting and looking for attention," her brother complains to her father. Robbie walks away towards the kitchen and starts making breakfast.

"You two better get cleaned up while I make breakfast. I'm thinking maybe bacon and pancakes." Robbie says.

"Fine" they reply at the same time and shuffled towards the stairs.

* * *

><p>Upstairs, Miley and Jackson are trying to get ready for the day in their shared bathroom. Jackson was taking a shower in their father's bathroom, so Miley had the bathroom all to herself. She looked at her neck where she was sure she got attacked last night but there was nothing there. Not even a little scar that would indicate her crazy memories were telling the truth. Whatever, she thought and started to get ready to brush her teeth. She opened her mouth to start brushing but stopped suddenly when she noticed something was not right. Her canines were razor sharp and looked exactly like fangs. Screaming, she dropped her toothbrush and stumbled back away from the mirror knocking over a vase in the process. Jackson ran into the bathroom where his little sister was screaming bloody murder.<p>

"Miles! What's wrong!"

Miley looked so pale as if she had seen a ghost. Tears were running down her face as she lay on the ground shaking.

"MILEY TALK TO ME!" Jackson yelled.

"I-it's not p-possible! Jackson I-I can't b-be…" Miley trailed off looking away from her brother.

"Miley, look at me" Jackson commanded. She slowly looked up at her brother; mouth slightly open as if she were about to tell him but it was too late. Jackson caught a glimpse at her elongated canines from her half-opened mouth. Jackson quickly backed away from what appeared to be his sister. It couldn't be his sister. This person had what could only be called fangs. She couldn't be a vampire could she?

"Jackson, please help me. I don't know what's going on and I'm really freaking out." She extended her arm towards Jackson, but he cowered away from it as if it would kill him.

"Jackson, PLEASE don't tell dad. I can't …I …I don't know what's wrong with me." Miley pleaded. "All I remember was walking the beach last night to my spot and then some guy bit me or something".

"Miley," Jackson said in an almost calm voice, "you're a-a vampire?"

That word froze her in place. With her mind racing to comprehend what he just said. Vampire. It all made sense somehow, except for one question, how! Vampires were fictional creatures; they weren't real. As her mind was spinning, she began to feel light headed and overwhelmed. Her vision started going blurry and words started to blend together. The last she heard was Jackson yelling her name. Then she passed out.

* * *

><p>She slowly opened her eyes. Miley was on her bed with Jackson and now Lilly beside her.<p>

"Jackson what happened?" Miley asked.

"Umm, you kinda realized what happened to you and you kinda sorta passed out from shock" Jackson replied.

"What's Lilly doing here?" Miley asked hoping he didn't tell here. What would happen if she found out what she has become. Would she still be her best friend or totally ignore her.

"Jackson, are you sure that you saw "fangs"?" Lilly questioned. Lilly thought that this was one of Jackson's pranks and that he somehow dragged Miley into this one.

"Look for yourself" Jackson, said pointing towards Miley. Lilly turned her attention to her best friend.

"Come on Miley, just show me so this dumb prank can end." Miley lifted up her upper lip revealing two fangs. Lilly's eyes were huge. She couldn't believe it. Jackson wasn't lying, Miley really was a vampire.


End file.
